vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Moon Rising
Summary STEFAN FACES A NEW DANGER — , and take a road trip to Duke University and search through Isobel's research on folklore and paranormal phenomena to see if they can uncover any clues to the mystery surrounding the Lockwood family. Isobel's former student, Vanessa (guest star Courtney Ford, “Dexter”) offers to guide them through the research and ends up getting quite an education herself. comes face to face with a terrifying new danger in the woods, and makes a shocking discovery about . Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley Co-Starring thumb|300px|right Quotes : : If this Wolf Man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney, Jr. which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed. : : I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me, but I've been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, OK? : : If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask. : : Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look? : : My what? My serious vampire look? : : I mean, it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your Hey, it's Tuesday look. : : No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped. I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry. :Vanessa: I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting. : : So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack. : : Isn't killing cute, defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer? : : Elena? : : Nope, try again. : : Katherine. : : Don't be frighten, were going to have so much fun together. : : You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly : Damon : pull it out, I can't reach it Elena just pull the damn thing out it hurts. Gallery BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising3.jpg BadMoonRising4.jpg BadMoonRising6.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising10.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg WerewolfMason.png|mason in werewolf/wolf form damon saves elena.jpg|damon saves elena tvd wereolf eyes.jpg|mason's werewolf/wolf eyes caroline.jpg BadMoonRising.png|Elena , Damon , Stefan , and Caroline|link=Bad Moon Rising Soundtrack Cultural References * , American actor from the silent film era. * , American actor known for his leading role in the Wolf Man films. * , Hungarian actor known for role as Count Dracula on stage and film version Trivia General * Antagonist: Mason * The day this episode originally aired September 23, 2010 really did have a full moon. * Seemingly by coincidence the next to last Season One episode of "The Gates" that originally aired On September 20, 2010 on ABC is also called "Bad Moon Rising" (S01E12). "The Gates" is another supernatural program that includes Vampires and other supernatural beings. In part the plot of that particular episode also involved werewolves. * This is the second episode to have Caroline and Katherine in the final scene. The previous episode was The Return. * Damon makes reference to the first interpreters of Count Dracula (Bela Lugosi) and the Werewolf (Lon Chaney Jr.). Production Notes * This episode had 3.57 million viewers in USA,making this episode most watched in Season Two. * Filming began Wednesday, August 4, 2010[1] and ended Saturday, August 14, 2010.[2] References #^ http://twitter.com/M_Trevino/status/20251907609 #^ http://tweetphoto.com/38864136 Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Full moon episodes